


Dismantled

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mpreg, Pregnancy, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy, We win by saving what we love, Weddings, force babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: The Supreme Leader learns that the Force does what the Force wants. He decides he will do his best for the Galaxy, and for the little life the Force placed inside him.





	1. Chapter 1

”What did you say?” Supreme Leader Kylo Ren asked the med droid. 

“All diagnostics have determined the presence of a uterus and accompanying reproductive organs typically unseen in males of your species. It also appears that the subject is pregnant, approximately 5 weeks into gestation.”

The droid offered a data pad that was receiving the diagnostic results and loading a list of symptoms. His heart sank when he could check off nearly every symptom in the list. 

Mood swings? Yes. Even more severe than normal. Crying, tantrums, yelling. He had destroyed seven consoles over the past few days. Tender breasts? He had found himself sore and rubbing the pained muscles, assuming that they were pained because of his strenuous training. Nausea and vomiting? That was the whole reason he was in the medbay. Headaches and light-headedness? He has assumed that they were side-effects of the nausea. 

The diagnostic results loaded fully, showing results of various testing. 

"How accurate is this diagnosis?" He asked, trying to find some way that this was a mistake.

"As patient is only at 5 weeks and taking the unusual circumstances regarding previously unknown organs of the patient, the accuracy is approximately 84.97%. Further diagnostics may be run within the day to confirm diagnosis."

There was relative silence as Kylo, Ben—he wasn’t sure who he really was anymore—stared at the data pad and the med droid whirred, processing more tests. The data pad dinged as new reports came in. It opened automatically. He read the reports, but he was already struggling to understand what was going on. "Report summary," he ordered.

"Genetic results indicating that you are the father of the embryo. There are separate genetic traces of a mother, but the DNA is not in First Order databases. If you are aware of a possible other parent and supply genetic material, we can confirm the parentage."

He nodded. "Thank you." A mother. There was a mother to this? He had never... It wouldn't have mattered anyways. "Midichlorians? What is the...embryo's midichlorian count?" Why did he want to know that? Was he going to really keep this? What sort of question was that? He had a chance to be a good father. Yes, he would keep it. He felt tears prick his eyes, and he wiped them away as another report opened on his datapad.

"Initial scans indicate potential Force Sensitivity, typical of bloodline results."

"Bloodline," he whispered. This little bundle of cells and midichlorians was a part of his bloodline, a part of him. He was crying again.

"Can I be of assistance?"

He shook his head. "Leave me."

The med droid left the room. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whatever he was calling himself, was pregnant and was weeping. And of all the moments for the Force to try to open the bond, it did so now.

There had been a handful of moments where the Force Bond had clicked into place, but one side or the other would block it, leaving the other with a flash of sight or a wave of sound or a wayward bout of emotion. Neither wanted to talk, but now he wanted to. If there was a mother to this, it must be her. Who else could it be?

"Rey," he called out, standing and wiping tears away. Another tear dribbled down his cheek.

Rey froze and looked over at him. She saw his tears and frowned. "I don't have time for this," she whispered, turning back to what she was doing.

He watched her as she moved to collect a tool, quickly appearing in her hand the moment she touched it. She squatted back down to correct something on some machinery.

"Are you alone?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"You are." He took a deep breath. "I need a sample of your DNA."

Rey shot up and brandished the tool in her hand. "Why would you need that! I'm not giving you anything!"

He stood, and vertigo attacked him, forcing him back down. He set his forehead in his hands.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head. He looked back up, but she was gone. He had watched it happen again and again, but this time it brought him to tears.

* * *

His life was hell. He was constantly sick. He was sobbing constantly. It almost made him want his mask back. His only confidant was the med droid who insisted on exceptional prenatal care. The Supreme Leader assured that no one had access to his already confidential health records, and he was absolutely terrified of what would happen if anyone found out. He finally sent Hux a memo, informing him that he would be responsible for day to day operations while he was busy recovering from an illness.

Ben found himself in the refresher, sitting on the tiled floor, having just finished emptying his stomach, and letting the water wash over him. The Force Bond connected, and he weakly opened his eyes. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and he must have looked awful because Rey actually stepped towards him.

"You must be ill," Rey whispered. "You really don't have a cowl or anything?"

He weakly shook his head. "I'm in the 'fresher, so let me finish my shower in peace." No sooner had he said those words, than another wave of nausea hit, and he turned to let his stomach retch whatever was left inside.

"What is wrong with you?"

Hot tears stung his eyes, and he felt his cheeks flush. He cupped his hand to collect some water from the shower stream and brought it to his mouth to rinse the taste out. "You won't believe me. And you don't want anything to do with it."

"You're the one who wants to rule the Galaxy! Of course I don't want anything to do with it!"

"It's not about that," he insisted, standing. He rested his body weight on the wall. "I don't want to rule the Galaxy." Another surge of tears flowed over his wet face. "Let me show you? Let me show you what's wrong." He pulled a towel from the shelf and waved the refresher off. He looked up to Rey, and he slowly sat himself back down on dry tile. He held out his hand. "Please."

She frowned, but she knelt before him and offered her hand. Just like before, they touched through lightyears and saw a piece of each other's souls. Ben forced the reports from the data pad to the front of his mind, what each report said, what the med droid told him, the part about the mother's DNA not being in their files, the possible Force Sensitivity.

"Pregnant? How the Force can you be pregnant?" she whispered, crying herself, eyes searching his face.

"The Force," he chuckled through tears. "Of course it's the Force." He looked up at her pleadingly. He gently moved his hand so that he cradled her palm in his and brought it low to his abdomen. "You can feel them, if you're looking."

Rey's cheeks and nose flushed, but she was grateful he had in fact covered himself before pulling her close to inspect his force signature and the new one blossoming to life beneath her fingers.

"You can feel them?"

Rey nodded. "So little."

"Rey, can I see if they belong to you? Try your DNA?"

"What do you think will happen if this is mine?" She stared at her hand over his abdomen, so close to his muscled stomach, so close to a scar from a bowcaster. She didn't move her hand, though, exploring the little beacon of light that seemed to shine brighter the longer she looked.

"They'll have you to show them the light."

Her eyes fluttered up to his. "You want to give them to me?"

He tried to sit up straight against the wall and reached out to cup her cheek. "I want to raise them with you."

Rey stared at him before slowly moving backwards. "And if it isn't mine?"

The thought hadn't occurred to him, not properly. He let his hand fall. "Whose else would it be?"

"The Force's?"

"The Force can't raise a child."

"It raised me." She stood. "I was sold for drinking money, Kylo. You're the one who told me, who had me face what I'd known and buried. I'm not fit to raise a child, and certainly not yours." She turned, about to storm off. "But if it is mine...I can't abandon it." She turned back to face him. "What do you need?"

He forced himself back to his feet and over to the counter where he had several bottles of prenatal pills and a little tube with a swab he had collected from the med droid. He knew how unpredictable the Force was, and he had wanted to be prepared. "Swipe the inside of your cheek. Seal it in the tube." He offered it to Rey, leaning heavily against the counter in case another wave of dizziness hit him.

She nodded. She opened the packaging, then reached out to take his hand. "So you don't disappear before I can get this back to you." She stuck the swab in her mouth and squeezed Ben’s hand. She offered the tube for him to hold as she stuck the damp sample inside and screwed the lid closed. “I’m not promising anything, Ben. But if the Force somehow decided it wanted us to have a kid, you would think it would have done something simpler...”

“Would we have ever let down our guard to let it do so?”

“It knows I’m weak to your chest.”

Ben coughed. 

Rey laughed at him. “It’s a joke...” she pressed the sample into his hands. “When we see each other next, let me know straightaway. I won’t try to shoot you next time.”

“I thought we were past that?”

“Me too.”

And for once, the Force ended the bond at an appropriate lull in their conversation.

Ben took that opportunity to get dressed, stopping only once to lay down on his narrow bed to try to wave off the nausea. At that, he commed the med bay to send down the med droid, deciding that he certainly wasn't going to make it down to the bay with his dignity intact.

The droid was quick, and Ben promptly offered the sample. He stared down the droid as it ran the diagnostics, and he knew full well that droids could become nervous, but he admired the cold calm exterior this one exuded.

"This sample is an exact match," the droid announced. Ben's datapad pinged with the new report. "Results have been uploaded to your file." Ben waved his hand to bring the datapad to him and examine the results. "Who is this sample from?" the droid asked.

Ben shook his head. "Their information is to remain outside of the First Order's database." He paused. "Actually, can you run an ancestry check?"

"Certainly."

Ben turned his attention back to the new results, lining up results from the embryo, himself, and Rey. The Force certainly wanted them to to have a child. The three strands of genetic material lined up nicely, and in the results from the embryo, he found perfect patterns that looked just like waves he felt through the Force. This child would be so strong in the Force. It terrified him.

The results uploaded and opened on his datapad, giving a rough outline. There were missing positions; Rey's parents were empty spots, but there were a handful of nondescript names in older positions. Ben knew absolutely none of the names, and the records all had death dates accompanying them. He was relieved to see that none of the names were even remotely related to any Skywalker. There was a great grandfather with a note saying that it was a clone, and the dates put it at the time period of the Clone Wars. That was interesting, making him wonder if her great grandfather had ever fought with or for his grandfather in the wars. The other names on her records were all very common names leading to common people leading common lives, all now long dead. He did a bit of searching, seeing if she had any extended family, but everything indicated that she was very much alone in the Galaxy. His heart throbbed. Except for him and this baby the Force had decided they both needed.

What if their positions had been reversed? If she had found herself pregnant with his child though the most they had ever touched was a brush of the fingers through the Force and a heated skirmish in the throne room, what would she have done? Would she have told him? Would she have kept the child a secret? Would she have reached out to him and begged him to come to the light, to the Resistance, to his mother.

His mother. He had to let his mother know. He could never tell his mother. His mind swirled with possibilities, going back and forth between what would happen when his mother found out. Rey. Rey would certainly tell his mother.

"You should lie down," the med droid instructed.

* * *

Rey was tense. What if she was the mother? How had this even happened? What if she wasn't the mother? That thought always seemed worse. If she wasn't the mother, then Ben was just pregnant with the Force, and she had nothing to do with this, and again, she wasn't even a part of this story. She'd be forgotten and go on her merry way. She might even have to kill him. Ben had chosen to rule the First Order. What if she had to kill him? What if she had to kill him while he was pregnant? Would they keep him prisoner, take the child, then kill him? No, she wouldn't kill him. She had already decided that. She would not kill him, and him being pregnant changed none of that.

The moment her mind started wandering through how it was even physically possible, she stopped that thought in its tracks.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rose asked, coming to touch Rey's elbow as they stood in line at the cantina on their new base.

Rey smiled and nodded, immediately hiding all her racing thoughts and anxiety behind her mask of cheerfulness. "Yeah, I'm great. It's good to see you, Rose!"

"Don't do that, Rey."

"Do what?"

"Hide behind a happy exterior." Rose grinned. "I do that, too."

Rey pushed into a hug. "I don't know how to tell you even if I really could."

"Oh, big Jedi Force Stuff?"

"The biggest Jedi Force Stuff." She nodded and stepped back.

Every conversation she had for the next week went exactly like that for everyone she ran into. She made a specific point of avoiding Leia at all costs. She'd surely see right through her.

She spent more time on the Falcon, tinkering around, and she could feel the tension fall away the moment, days and days later when the Force Bond reconnected.

"They're yours," were the first words through the bond, and Rey shot to her feet to face Ben, who was actually dressed properly for once, and looking a little more rested. "They're yours," he repeated.

She stared at his face, and he stared back, and she didn't know what to say, even though she had been practicing to herself constantly.

"I'm dismantling the First Order. For them."

Rey's eyes grew wide.

"I'm letting it all die. I can't raise them in a military organization, and I know you won't raise them with me if I stay with the First Order."

She pummeled into him, wrapping her arms tight around him and burying her face in his chest.

"Why are you doing this all now?" she whispered.

"I thought about what I wanted my parents to do for me that they never could. I can do this for them."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben stared up at the ceiling of his chambers, hands resting over the little light nestled in his low abdomen. He should be asleep, but he was tuning into the little Force Signature there, learning how to flutter in the Force. He used to hate the quiet, the night, the calm. It would let his mind run in anxious depressive circles and nightmares rush through his sleep. It now offered him an opportunity to feel the little light. Little Light. He was carrying a Little Light. He slowly sat up and waved for his datapad to fly to him. It felt much too early to be doing so, but he started searching for names for the little light he cradled inside him.

He felt another longing to tell his mother, but he didn't even know where she was. A sudden wave of dread hit him. How was he going to be a parent when he had destroyed his father, hunted down his mother, raged against his uncle? He fought against the terror, trying to keep his head above the dread.

"Ben?" Rey's voice whispered. "Ben, are you alright?"

He reached out to her, and she obeyed, coming close so he could embrace her.

"I heard you call me?"

"I didn't mean to," he assured her, steadying his breathing.

"How are you? Both of you?" she asked, settling herself on his lap so he could continue to hug her. He had been much more sensitive, more needy, more touch-starved than before. Each time they saw each other through the bond, he wanted to touch, to embrace, to feel softness and kindness and affection. 

"They're growing brighter," he reported proudly. He took her hand and led it to where the light liked to settle.

She laughed. "They are." She hummed. "When do you find out the gender?"

He shook his head. "Still much too small."

"And you, Ben. How are you?"

"The nausea is gone, now."

"And how do you feel?"

Their eyes locked.

"Terrified," he whispered.

Rey ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "You're already starting down the right path. How long is this going to take, though?"

"Same as a normal pregnancy. The med droid is monitoring me constantly."

"No, your dismantlement of the First Order."

His eyes darkened. "I don't know. I'm going as fast as I can."

Rey slipped off his lap. "Call peace."

"Rey?"

She stood right in front of him, holding his hands. "Declare peace. Stop the fighting. Immediately."

"I can't just stop the fighting."

"You're Supreme Leader. If anyone can stop it, you could, and if you don't stop now, you're going to deliver that baby in a war zone."

"What do you suggest? Deliver some sort of speech? Fire all the troopers? Completely dismantle all the officers and organizations? All in a day?"

"Just one thing that you can do right now: call off all fighting. Bring in all your troops. Keep them from attacking Resistance fighters. If you stop, all of a sudden, right now, it's going to leave an impression. People will see that you're stopping it, that you really are different, that you really are going to bring peace to the Galaxy. But you need to do that. You're the only one with the power to do so."

Ben studied her face in the low light, and in a moment, she was gone, back where ever she had been when the Force had called her to him.

* * *

Rey blinked, now alone in the captain's quarters aboard the Falcon. She sighed and sat down. He had so much potential for good. Why wouldn't he just use it?

* * *

"Rey? Rey!" Rose shouted, accompanied by the Shyriiwook roars of Chewbacca. "Rey! You have to come see this!"

Rey shot up from her bed and dashed down to the ramp. Rose was bouncing on her toes, and Chewbacca waved her outside into the hangar. There were several holos set up with a news broadcast ringing out. A two headed alien was giving some commentary, and Rey frowned as she tried to catch up on the story. The scene changed to a First Order holo of the Supreme Leader. There were a plethora of other pilots staring up at the screen and chatting with each other, making it difficult to hear.

Everything quieted, and Ben, dressed in all his Supreme Leader Kylo Ren garb, sans helmet, stood at the podium. He caught her eye, and the corner of his mouth twitched. He looked back towards the holorecorder outside her field of vision. He continued his speech. 

"From this day forward, there shall be no more war. As I have taken my place as Supreme Leader, I have decided that there needs to be a change in this Galaxy. We cannot keep the old regimes of the past. We are looking to the future, creating room for growth and progress and safety. The First Order will be at the forefront of this change. We will be setting out to change the Galaxy we live in, leading by example, creating peace."

A roar of applause filled the hangar and the force bond. Ben held up a hand and turned to leave the podium.

The Force shivered around them all, and Ben froze, slowly turning to stare at the plasma blast he had halted in mid-air. Gasps traveled through the audience and the hangar and the Galaxy. He scanned the direction of the blast, somewhere deep in the crowd. He turned the blast in the air, narrowing his eyes as it crackled. He released it, and it shot off up into the air, dissipating in the atmosphere.

"Attacks on our peace will not be tolerated." A set of troopers flooded the crowd and seized the rogue gunman.

He strode from the stage, keeping Rey in the corner of his eyesight.

"Supreme Leader," a snide voice greeted. Armitage Hux scowled at Kylo Ren. "This isn't wise."

"On the contrary, General. This is the wisest course of action." He paused, letting the man come to his side. "Unless you're comfortable with watching the Galaxy rip itself apart from the violence you extenuate." He finally looked down at Hux. "While we are on the topic, I suggest you begin a search for a new career path."

"Supreme Leader!" he gasped. "I've been nothing but loyal to the Order."

"Good, then the extermination of your employment won't be due to a traitorous execution."

"Keeping peace with violence?" Rey whispered.

Ben heard her but could make no sign that he had. He continued on his way until he finally turned into a solitary room. "It's a start," he tried to explain. He turned to face her properly, putting up a hand to make her pause. "I need you tell my mother..." He let his hand fall to his abdomen, glancing down and back up to her. "I will need her cooperation. I can't have the Resistance fighting against this peace we're trying to create. Will you?”

"Is it really my place?"

"You're their mother."

"What am I supposed to tell her? You're pregnant with my child because the Force said so?"

"Exactly. She'll understand." His eyes lit up. "Shmi Skywalker. Ask her about Shmi Skywalker."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"We need a more reliable form of communication." He smiled at her, legitimately smiled at her. "You'll like Shmi."

The Force closed, and Rey found herself just inside the Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca gave a soft growl.

"Yes, talking to Ben." She glanced at him. "How much did you hear?"

A few grunts.

"Ah, that much." She nodded, looking down. "The Force is connecting us in every way it can, including making Ben pregnant with our child."

The wookie studied her for a moment before rushing up to envelope her in the tightest hug, whining congratulations to her. It hit Rey suddenly that she was going to be a parent, that this was real, and that it was going to be a very good thing.

"Will you come help me tell Leia? Ben asked me to."

Chewie nodded, patting her on the back, already encouraging her out of the Falcon. A wookie and the Last Jedi marching with purpose through the base lent itself to clearing their path. Rey knocked on the door to Leia's office, and it slid open for her. Leia was watching a recording of the holo broadcast that had just occurred.

"Come in, dear," she said, waving her inside. "And Chewie, too?" Chewbacca whined at her and pulled her into a hug. She laughed and buried her face in his chest. "What's this about?"

Rey took a deep breath. "I told you about the Force Bond with Ben."

Leia looked to her again. "Is that why he's calling for peace?"

"No, well, yes. It's something else. The Force has made Ben pregnant, and I'm the other parent." Rey hated waiting for her surprise to settle and immediately jumped to the next question. "Ben asked me to ask you about Shmi Skywalker."

Leia nudged out of Chewbacca's arms. "He's pregnant? Ben is the one pregnant?"

Rey nodded, coming to hold her hands. "He is. I've felt it. It’s by the Force, because...” She blushed and shook her head. “Ben asked me to tell you he is. He’s trying to create peace for the baby.”

Leia threw her arms around Rey and held her tight. “And you’re the other...?”

“I am. We really don’t know how. We only know the Force is very insistent.”

“This is all so wonderful,” Leia cooed, giving her a squeeze but not letting her go. “Shmi, you asked about Shmi,” Leia recalled, finally releasing her. “Sit down.” She herself sat down and started searching through her datapad. “Of course he would think of Shmi. It feels like ancient history now, but it’s not so long ago. We only have bits and pieces.” She turned the datapad so Rey could look at the picture. 

A woman with dark hair and weather worn skin stared straight ahead, cradling a toddling blonde boy. The desert background and the shackles around her ankles felt all too familiar to Rey. 

“This is the only holo I could find of Shmi Skywalker Lars. It’s when she was sold on Tatooine. She was a slave. That little boy is Anakin Skywalker, or as you know him—.”

“Darth Vader?” Rey whispered. 

“Yes, Darth Vader. What few know is that he was born from Shmi and the Force. There was no man involved.” 

Rey shook her head. “How could that happen? How could this happen? What is the Force doing? Why?”

Leia tilted her head. “We don’t know. It feels like a cruel joke. The Jedi Council thought he was the Chosen One, the one to bring balance to the Force.”

Rey frowned up at Leia. “It doesn’t seem like the Force is in balance.”

Leia gave a soft smile. “It looks like it’s taking its time.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “You mean me? You mean me and Ben? Balance to the Force? With this baby?”

“The Force keeps bringing the both of you together. Now, literally, in a new being.” She waved to the silent holo viewer. “How long has he known? And he’s doing this? He’s not even showing yet.” She looked back to Rey. “How far along? Or do you know?” 

Rey frowned. “Not long, but I don’t know exactly.” Her face lit up. “He asked me to tell you because he needs help creating this peace. I’m sure if you...reach out to him, send a communication, a request for peace treaties!”

“You think he will speak with me?”

“At the very least, some sort of public negotiation. You’ll at least see him.”

Leia smiled. “You brave brave girl. Come with me. We will call for negotiations.”

* * *

“Sir, we’re receiving communications from the Resistance General Leia Organa,” a General informed Ben. He tensed but looked slowly to the General and nodded for him to continue. “She is requesting an audience to negotiate peace agreements.”

Ben nodded. “Very well. See that she is welcomed appropriately and civilly. Alert me when she arrives. She is not to be harmed nor taken captive. I will meet with her privately.”

He gave no more instructions as he marched from the room, holding himself together until he was in an empty passage. He let himself shed tears. Crying again! He disregarded his damp cheeks and set a hand over his Little Light, assuring that it wasn’t noticeable under his cape and black regalia. 

_Soon, Little Light,_ Ben thought, trying to emote through the Force to his little child, _your grandmother will adore you._

The Force Signature fluttered in response, bringing more moisture from his eyes. 

* * *

Rey made another lap through the Falcon as Chewie kept their heading through lightspeed. She was anxious about seeing him in person again, and she ran laps trying to burn off the energy. The last time they had physically seen each other was in the Throne Room. She paused and doubled over, gasping, her lungs burning. 

“Doing alright?” Leia asked, leaning on her cane. 

“I’m about to see the man pregnant with my child and supreme leader of the Galaxy again for the first time since he killed his abusive master and then asked me to rule the Galaxy with him. You can say I’m nervous.”

“He asked you to rule the Galaxy with him?” Leia asked, nearly beaming. “He practically proposed to you. He’s the dramatic sort. I wouldn’t be surprised if he actually thought of it as that.”

Rey rolled her eyes and stretched out her back, yelling at the ceiling. “Of course he would! Marry me, Rey! Be my empress and we’ll rule the Galaxy together!”

Leia laughed. “What will you say when he asks you?”

“I’m not going to rule the Galaxy!”

“No, when he asks you to marry him?”

Rey paused, wide-eyed. Leia laughed again as the blood ran from Rey’s cheeks. 

“He will, you know. Properly. Eventually.”

Rey finally steadied herself, puffed out her chest, squared her shoulders, and grinned. “I’ll ask him first.”


	3. Chapter 3

The cockpit was tense as the Falcon approached the First Order flagship. Leia sat behind Chewie, a hand on the shoulder of his chair, peering between him and Rey out the viewport. The ship was massive, and the Millennium Falcon was minuscule in comparison. They entered the hangar, eyeing the troopers and officers and pilots standing at attention. A door at the far end opened and closed as the Supreme Leader passed through it to meet them.

Rey leaned forward. She could feel him. She could feel both of them. She could feel Ben's signature, bold and unwavering. Underneath Ben’s signature, almost as if Ben was already trying to be a protective father cradling new life, she could feel a fluttering, bright and happy and playful and warm, but it hovered and clung and played against Ben's, until it recognized Rey's signature. It pummeled into her soul, wrapping its happy warm tendrils through her Force Signature as if a small child had flung itself into Rey's arms. Rey's breath caught in her chest.

Ben's eyes widened at their child's open show of affection towards Rey, but he forced himself to keep his composure as the Falcon landed and the ramp lowered.

Rey, Leia, and Chewbacca appeared on the ramp, though only Leia and Rey descended. Chewbacca gave a warning growl.

"We'll be fine, Chewie," Rey assured him, flashing him a smile.

They came to face Ben, but he couldn't pull his eyes from his little mother.

"I believe we should begin negotiations," Leia urged.

He nodded, turned on his heel, and strode back through the ship. Rey hurried after him, but she slowed when she found Leia hobbling behind. They followed as well as they could until Ben turned a corner, and when they reached the corridor, only a single stormtrooper stood sentry.

They turned their head to acknowledge them, nodded, and pointed to a door down the hall.

"Thank you," Leia nodded in return.

The door they were directed to lead to small conference room mainly occupied by a table and chairs and various dormant holo displays. Ben stood beside the table with a hand flat on the surface, supporting his weight. His other hand was covering his face, though his shuddering shoulders revealed that he was crying. Several tears dripped down his cheeks and off his chin, splattering on the metallic sheen of the table. The door slid shut behind them, and Leia was immediately surging forward to comfort her son. He stepped away from her, finally pulling his hand down to look at her. He shook his head, bottom lip trembling.

"Ben," Leia whispered, reaching out her hand.

He shook his head. "Don't. I don't deserve..." His voice was hoarse and small.

"You're my son. Whether you deserve my forgiveness or not, you have it." She stepped forward. "I've missed you so much."

He swallowed as she put her outstretched hand over his shoulder and on the nape of his neck to bring him down into an embrace. He allowed her to guide him, and he let his trembling arms wrap around her small frame. He set his face into her shoulder as he had done when he was a much younger boy. The tears soaked through Leia's dress as she rubbed his back.

Rey smiled at them and took a seat, allowing them to have their time.

"I'm sorry," Ben whispered, slowly straightening up.

Leia shook her head, taking his face in her hands. "You're making things right."

"I'm trying to."

Leia wiped tears away from his cheeks. "Rey told me why."

He looked past his mother to Rey and smiled. "They were so excited to see you," he told her.

"I felt them," Rey beamed, feeling her voice crack.

"Everything I'm doing is for them," Ben told his mother, tears again in his eyes.

Leia's smile widened. "You're so happy."

Ben swallowed and nodded again. He straightened up properly, taking his mother's hand from his cheek and bringing it down to his abdomen. "Reach out through the Force," he instructed. "They want to meet you."

Rey curiously reached out. Leia wasn't as practiced in the Force, but she knew how to find another's Force Signature. Ben nudged their child's Force Signature forward, guiding it to his mother's soft one. It was Leia's turn to cry.

"They feel like you did," she whispered.

Rey sensed how the new little life snuggled up to the loving warmth Leia emanated.

"That's your grandmother, Little Light," Ben introduced.

"Little Light?" Leia laughed.

Ben's shoulders tensed.

"No, no, it's beautiful. They are a light."

Ben nodded. "And that's why you're here." He gently moved her hands from him. "I need your help if we're going to create peace in the Galaxy." 

He waved his hand, and a chair slid out for his mother. She took the seat heavily and looked up at him expectantly. “I’m assuming you have a plan.”

“Stop all fighting, both sides.”

“We’ve called down our fighters,” Leia nodded, “but we weren’t fighting a war just to fight a war.”

Ben’s eyes hardened but nodded. “There are many things to set right.”

“And where will you be starting? Slavery? The planets destroyed by StarKiller? Releasing Stormtroopers back to their home planets? Regulating weapons dealers? Imprisoning crime syndicates?”

The corner of Ben’s mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile. “That is why I need your help.”

Ben outlined his plans, pulling stormtroopers out of peaceful systems, decommissioning war ships, cutting off deals with the weapon manufacturers. He described his intentions and how he hoped that with the help of Leia and the Resistance they would be able to create a long lasting period of peace and prosperity, ultimately going planet by planet to recreate a time of pure interplanetary cooperation. 

“Do you think that this will work?” Rey asked. “You can’t force the Galaxy into peace.”

“No, I can’t. But we can convince them. We can convince cooperation. We can inspire.” He gestured to his mother. “You’ve inspired entire movements. Those who will not listen to you will listen to me.”

Leia smiled at him. “You’ve grown up.” She leaned forward in her chair. “There is hope in your face, and in your plan.” She stood, leaning heavily on her cane. “We can straighten out the details later. I think we need to check back in with Chewie. He’s missed you, too, you know?”

“Actually, General, is it alright if I speak with Ben alone for a moment?” Rey asked, standing as well. 

Leia gave her a knowing look but nodded. She made her way out into the corridor.

Rey stood square in front of Ben, looking up into his face, into his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Thank you for coming and bringing my mother,” Ben told her. 

Rey smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

They shared a gaze for a moment, each studying the other’s face.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Ben asked. 

Rey blinked and then beamed. “Will you marry me?”

The shock traveled over his face, beginning in his widening eyes, tumbling over his lips. “Are you sure?” he breathed. 

“You offered me the Galaxy once,” she said, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “I just wanted to take your hand, Ben.” She looked down as her fingers traced the muscles and veins in his hand. “I never wanted the whole Galaxy. I just want you.”

He took his free hand to her jaw so he could tip her chin up to look at him. “I love you.” 

They were closer than they had ever been, and Rey took that advantage. She caught his lips with her own, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He held her against his chest and spun her around, swinging her feet in the air until they snagged a chair, and he stumbled backwards into the wall. They slid to the floor in a puddle of laughter.

"Careful," Rey chided through her laughter, placing her hand over the fluttering Force of their child.

He smiled at her, hugging her tight to him. "They're big enough for the droid to pick up on their scans now," he told her. "You have to see them."

"See them?" Rey repeated in wonder.

He beamed and nodded. He easily pulled them both up to their feet. "Come with me."

They had just exited the room to find Leia conversing easily with the trooper stationed in the hallway. She turned to them with the same knowing smile.

"He said yes," Rey beamed, coming to take Leia's hands in her own.

"I actually said I love you, but yes, the meaning is the same," Ben returned. He looked to the trooper. "This is to be confidential until announced publicly, VX-2951."

"Affirmative." He said with a nod. "Congratulations, Supreme Leader."

“Chewie gets restless,” Leia reminded, gesturing for them to lead the way. 

Ben returned the nod and began their march back to the hangar. He sent an impression to Rey, asking if Chewbacca knew of his condition. He briefly reminded her of the bowcaster blast to his side from Starkiller Base.

"Chewbacca knows," Rey nodded, keeping her eyes ahead as they passed a squadron of troopers. "He's happy for you... He's happy for us."

They entered the hangar and stopped dead cold. The Millennium Falcon was surrounded by troopers. Chewbacca was roaring at them. With his back to them, they clearly saw the restraints around his wrists.

"Seize them!" General Hux ordered, smirking.

Immediately, Ben thrust out his hand, constricting the Force around Hux. The troopers made no movement to follow Hux’s order. "You were released from your position, Hux. You have no authority here." He threw Hux against the floor. "Take him into custody," he ordered the troopers. "Release the wookie."

The troopers obeyed the orders, dragging Hux past them.

Rey and Leia swapped glances. Ben marched through the hangar to the Falcon and Chewie. Ben looked up at Chewbacca and put out his hand for a handshake. Chewie shook his head and drug him into an embrace lifting Ben off his feet.

Ben said something to him in unpracticed Shyriiwook, and Chewie set him down on his feet, ruffling his hair with a large paw. Ben kept his smile small but began leading them back through the ship in the direction of the medbay. 

* * *

The singular med droid prepped the scanner as Ben removed his layers and laid down on the examination cot. Rey blushed, noticing that he was still muscular and large and scarred, but this time, he wore low slung pants revealing his navel, the rest of his strong core, and the swell where he carried their child. It was easily hidden in the layers of dark clothing and armor he wore, but in his own skin, it stood out and would only become more prominent. 

Rey had wanted to touch his skin when she had seen him before, but now she found that she had to hold her own hand to keep herself from reaching out and caressing his rounding stomach.

The droid placed the scanner over Ben’s abdomen, and the holo picked up the picture, gradually creating a life size model of the fetus. 

Leia set a hand on Ben’s arm, staring at the holo. "They're beautiful." She looked to the droid. "How far along?"

"Approximately twenty weeks." The droid adjusted the scanner. "If desired, gender can be determined at this stage of gestation."

Ben looked up at his mother and then up to Rey standing behind her and Chewie standing behind her.

"That's your decision, Ben," Leia said, giving his arm a squeeze.

"I want to know," Ben returned.

Rey beamed at him. "Me too."

Ben reached out to her to take her hand. Rey took it with both of hers and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"We'd like to know," Ben asked the droid, feeling his cheek blush where her lips had touched.

"Please wait," the droid instructed. The little holo of the baby turned as the droid moved the scanner into position.

"They have little fingers," Rey whispered in awe.

"They were sucking their thumb at my last check-in," Ben told her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"They were?" Rey squeezed Ben's hand.

"I have determined that the infant is female," the droid announced.

"A girl?" Ben breathed. His tears were on his cheeks now, and his mouth gradually turned into a beaming grin.

Rey couldn't help herself. She reached out to touch his stomach and to greet their little daughter. Ben put his hand over Rey's.

"We're having a daughter." His voice trembled, but his joy engulfed the entire room.

Rey leaned over him again and caught him in a kiss. She hadn't realized she was crying, too, but Ben felt her tears mix with his on his cheeks.

Chewbacca set a hand on Leia's shoulder.

"A granddaughter. What would..." What would Han have thought? She didn't have to finish the question. Chewie knew, and he leaned over to hug Leia tightly.

* * *

Ben invited them all to eat together. He found that after having a taste of companionship from people who really loved him after so long of being alone, he couldn't stand to return to that loneliness.

Rey could feel those currents running through his thoughts. She had been playing with their daughter's Force Signature all the way through the ship, getting to know her, a little jealous that it was Ben who got to carry her and be with her. Her own loneliness found its way into Rey's heart, and she recoiled from it. She suddenly stopped and took Ben's hand to make him stop in the hallway with her.

Leia and Chewie paused and turned, but Ben waved at a trooper standing sentry. "Lead them to the dining quarter. We will be there shortly."

"Roger," the trooper nodded.

Once they had turned a corner, Ben looked back down at Rey. "You're not alone," he whispered the same words from so long ago. "You'll never be alone again," he promised. He took her hand and brought it to his abdomen, obscured from prying eyes by his cloak. "She loves you already," he breathed.

"I don't want to go back to the Resistance," Rey told him. "I want to stay with you."

"You want to stay with me?" He repeated.

"I want to marry you, and be with you, always. I've been alone my entire life, and now, I'm surrounded by people who idolize me. I have friends, but they don't know me, not really." She took a breath. "Not like you do." Her shoulders squared, and she looked up at him with pure determination. "And I'm tired of waiting for someone to come back for me. I've waited my entire life for someone else to come for me. I want this. I want you."

Ben couldn't help himself. He kissed her, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, and the other moved from her hand on his stomach to her back to pull her against him.

Their daughter's Force signature fluttered around them like a small giggling child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, TRoS does not exist, nor will it. This is a HEA zone only.


	4. Chapter 4

Having people near who loved him was a change that he wanted to keep in his life. He had been so lonely, and he had tried to fill those holes. First it had been Snoke and the constant presence in his mind. How could he still feel so alone when he had someone constantly with him like Snoke had been? Once Snoke was dead, there had been quiet. At first, it had been a relief. It soon grew into self-hatred.

Then, the Little Light began to grow. Their little girl had taken up a place in Ben's mind, learning from him, loving him, wandering through his thoughts, filling those empty places with light and warmth. The feeling had been so similar to Rey each time the Force bridged their minds. The light had made him forget the self-loathing, the loneliness, the anguish. And with Rey close again, his life continued to feel brighter.

"Ben? You haven't touched your food?" Rey pointed out, already putting seconds on her own plate.

Ben gave her a soft smile. "I was thinking about you." He started into his meal. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry: He was constantly famished now due to the pregnancy. He had been so wrapped up in the joy he felt that he had forgotten about food.

Leia gave a single adoring laugh. "Ben, if you want to bring peace to the Galaxy, it may be a low move, but if you and Rey have a very public engagement and wedding, it will make people excited for change. It's a pure popularity stunt, but it will do wonders for moral."

Ben let his eyes rest on his mother while his mind mulled it over.

Rey paused with a spoon on her way to her mouth. "Public?" She set her spoon down. "This was never about the Galaxy, Leia. This is about me and Ben, and no one else."

Ben looked to Rey, remembering what she had said when she had proposed to him. "You never wanted the Galaxy. You only wanted me."

Rey looked to him, recognizing the understanding in his eyes. He returned her gaze with a loving one of his own. At a nudge from their daughter, his hand fell to cradle his stomach.

"But I do have a responsibility to the Galaxy," Ben admitted quieter.

* * *

"What the Kriff," Poe Dameron whispered, staring at the story on the holo net. A collection of stills accompanied the article of the impromptu marriage proposal and wedding ceremony between Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and the Last Jedi Rey of Jakku. The photos were of a small private ceremony between Kylo Ren and Rey. A few showed them with General Leia Organa, Chewbacca, C-3P0, and R2-D2 standing off to the side, but most centered on the Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi in intimate embraces, both dressed in whites and golds.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Finn asked, hand hovering over his mouth.

"What could she have said?" Rose asked. "Hey, I'm getting married to the Supreme Leader. Don't blow us up?"

"Well, Leia did call off the fighting," Finn recalled, rubbing his jaw. "But would Rey really do this? She hates him!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "You thought she hated him?"

"Of course! He kidnapped her! Tortured her! Killed Han! Attacked everything she fought for!"

Rose smiled sadly and shook her head. "She didn't hate him. Yes, they're on opposite sides of a war, but she didn't hate him." The gears turned in her head. "She never told you about the Force Bond, did she?"

"Force Bond?"

"The Force is connecting them, no matter where they are, no matter how far apart they are. You know those times where she zones out? That's what's happening. She's seeing Ben."

"Ben?"

"Kylo Ren," Poe waved off Finn's question. "Leia's son."

"How do you know all this?" Finn asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"What would you have done if Rey had told you that she was falling in love with Ben Solo through Force connections?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean what would I have done? It's crazy! There's no way that she'd fall in love with him! He has to be tricking her some how. Mind tricks or brainwashing. Like how they train troopers!"

Rose shook her head. "That's why she didn't tell you."

"Why would she tell you?"

"Because I'm here to save what I love, Finn! You escaped the First Order."

"Wait wait wait," Poe said, holding out his hand. "They called down all the fighting, both sides, but the First Order first, and then Leia called for peace, and then they go to him for negotiations." He looked up at Rose and Finn. "What if this is part of the negotiations?"

"What would we get out of it?" Finn quipped.

"An end to this war?" Rose offered.

"And Rey to keep the Supreme Leader in check." He looked to Finn. "Would she let him keep her prisoner? Would she let him walk all over her? Would she even agree to this if she didn't think that this was a way to end the war? Would Leia agree to this if this didn't mean peace? Rey is the most stubborn woman I've ever met, and she can hold her own against him. She is not in danger. If anything, he's in danger from her," Poe flashed a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"You don't believe that."

"No, I don't, but I'm trying to believe that they have a plan," Poe grumbled, looking back to the holo. "I didn't trust Holdo, and that got people killed. I trust Leia, and I have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

Finn set a hand on his shoulder. "If Leia thinks it's the right thing to do, it has to be, right?"

* * *

When Ben had told them his plan, Rey had to admit that it was the best combination of possibilities. They would go to Naboo for the wedding, just them, have their ceremony, and then announce it to the Galaxy with the pictures of the ceremony. They would stay out of the public limelight themselves, but the excitement from the wedding would help ensure that the Galaxy believed in the peace they were trying to bring. Ben had one stipulation.

"We get married before I'm showing, before I can't hide our Little Light any longer," he said lowly. "The moment she begins to become conspicuous, we leave the public eye. If we can keep her hidden from the Galaxy, then she will be safe. We won't have assassins after us. We won't have crazed lore believers out to find her."

Rey set her hands on his abdomen. Ben had begun to feel her moving, and Rey was trying to find those movements whenever Ben said he felt her. "Then we get married, and then we leave. There's that thing you do where you leave after you get married?"

"Honeymoon?" Ben smiled and put his forehead to hers. "We'll honeymoon."

Rey moved so her forehead was against his shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Ben set about his work to put things in place to inspire peace and prevent war while he and Rey were out of the Galactic focus. Leia decided to stay with them until the wedding, and then she would return to the Resistance.

They arrived on Naboo, and the day of, R2-D2 gathered them around to show an old recording he had of the secret wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.

"We're finishing what they started," Rey whispered. "They were at the beginning of this war, and now, here we are, at the end of it."

When she looked up at Ben, she found him staring at her, tears running over his cheeks. "This is the end of it, the end of the war." He reached out to her, and she fell into his arms. "But this isn't our end. This is just a beginning," he promised.

"Then go get ready," she laughed, "so we can begin."

And so they did, they set out to do what they could to end the war and begin their lives.

They both wore white trimmed in gold. Ben wore a cape in the Alderaanian style, easily concealing their Little Light, and Rey walked towards him in flowing layers that moved in the breeze. They were married on the beach somewhere in the deeply secluded Lake Country, away from prying eyes and curious onlookers. Leia had insisted on braiding both of their hair in traditional Alderaanian braids. The ceremony itself was simple, as simple as they could make it, and they took no holos of the ceremony itself. Instead, they spent an hour crafting picturesque scenes to send out into the Galaxy.

Once they deemed that they had enough, they settled into the gardens of the villa they were staying at, a summer home of the Naberrie family. Leia had told them that she had become friends of the family in her formative years and only learned much much later in life who her mother was and where her place in the Naberrie family was. Naboo had become a place that Leia could call home if she wanted to, but she still had too much to do to settle.

They ate outside in the gardens, and Rey and Ben were always right beside each other. They held hands or put a hand on the other's back or leaned against the other as they gazed out at the beauty around them. Chewbacca had growled at them, teasing them, but soon, he left with Leia and the droids to go inside and leave the newlyweds to themselves.

"Can we stay here? Raise our Little Light here?" Rey asked, tracing the ripples of a fountain with her fingertips.

"I don't know," Ben said. "But we can certainly honeymoon here, if you'd like?"

"As long as we can," Rey nodded, leaning into him again and kissing his lips. They had shared kiss after kiss after kiss that day, but it was their wedding day. They were going to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the chapter number change. There were a few more things I wanted to explore and a few loose ends that I hadn't realized I hadn't tied up yet. That just means more chapters to play with this.  
Ben's about 24-26 weeks at this point.   
And if you have a name preference, I'd love to hear it!

Their life on Naboo had taken on a dreamlike quality. Leia and Chewie had left to go back to the Resistance(or rather the beginnings of peacetime building as all fighting had been put to an end) to let Rey and Ben have their time as a newly married couple. They had a small collection of droids that took on the daily chores of the sprawling villa, including C-3PO at Leia's request and the IT-S00.2 med droid unit that had monitored Ben from the beginning. Rey and Ben were the only sentients on the property, and it suited them well.

Rey stirred in the sprawling bed they shared, blinking at the sunlight trickling in. At first, Rey had thought it had been much too large of a bed, but once she was sharing it with Ben who was a large man to begin with and growing, she deemed it perfect. She rolled over to reach out for Ben and snuggle into his arms before she really woke up, but she found that she was quite alone in bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was a quiet morning, and Ben was nowhere to be seen. She wandered to the 'fresher and threw water on her face since he wasn't there either and continued her search through the villa.

She passed by the kitchen where a droid was already preparing food, but she was drawn to the sound of heavy breathing and a lightsaber from a room down the hallway.

It was a training room with various weights and machines pushed into a corner, and the two opposite walls were covered in mirrors. Ben was dancing through a barrage of holo targets, cutting them down with sure strokes of his crackling saber. Rey watched him from the doorway, taking in the sheen on his skin, the power of his arms, the shape of his muscles through the tight fitting training clothes, and the swell of their child that was much more prominent now, especially without the typical protective clothing he wore. As Rey studied him, she noticed a change in his movements. She knew his fighting style: She had copied much of it when she had first learned to manage a lightsaber. She noticed now that he kept his center protected. The holos were harmless, but when he would normally have jumped back, he now curled away and put his saber between him and the attack. She was impressed at his adaptation while still fighting like the absolute powerhouse she knew him to be. The artistry in his movements reminded her so much of the battle in the throne room.

He caught sight of her on a turn that turned into a slide across the ground to dodge an attack, slicing the opponent as he rose to his feet behind it. He raised his hand, and the holos disappeared, and he put out his saber.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," he said between heavy breaths, crossing the room to greet her.

"Good morning," she returned, eyes traveling over him and finally resting on his belly. "You're training so hard..."

Ben nodded, coming close and taking her hand and pressing it to his stomach. "It's not too much," he assured her. "At least not yet. And it helps her sleep. She likes the movement and the rocking."

Rey let herself smile, tugging his shirt up so that she could press her hand to his bare skin. She closed her eyes to reach out through the Force and found their daughter's signature.

"She's asleep," Ben told her. "She woke me up early this morning and wouldn't stop moving to let me go back to sleep."

"She doesn't like sitting still," Rey smiled, tracing her hand from the curve of his stomach to the crest of his hip bone. She pulled him close and set her head against his chest.

Ben nudged her away. "Still tender," he explained, placing a hand over his breast.

Rey laughed. "Oh, Ben," she sighed.

"The med droid says that I might produce milk," he said, rubbing his chest. "That would make sense why they're so tender."

Rey looked up at him in wonder. "Milk? What for?"

Ben returned her look of wonder. "To feed the baby? Infants can't eat a full nerf steak the moment they're born. They're fed from their mother's breasts." He cocked his head at her. "You didn't know...?"

"I never thought I'd have children. It was a death sentence on Jakku," Rey admitted. "I don't actually...know very much." A sudden memory of Luke milking those beasts on Ach-to crossed her mind. "Agh!" She covered her eyes and pushed the memory through their Force bond.

"I didn't need to see that, Rey!" He then laughed and brought her into a still sweaty hug. "Don't worry. I don't know as much as I think I should. Men don't normally carry the child. I've had to do a lot of reading." He pressed a kiss to the top of Rey's head. "I'll let you read the docs. They'll be good for both of us."

Rey ran her fingers over Ben's tight shirt. "Ben," she whispered. "How are we going to be parents?"

Ben held her closer. "We're going to do the best we can. We keep the things we cherish, and we change the things that aren't good for our Little Light."

They heard the kitchen droid making its way down the hallway. It stopped at the doorway. "Food has been prepared," it announced, turning and heading back to the kitchen.

"Coming." Ben leaned over and kissed her properly. "Let's have breakfast."

* * *

Ben and Rey found themselves in the gardens, lounging in the grass. Ben was on his back, resting a data pad against his stomach. Rey was also resting her head on his stomach, stroking and listening for their little daughter.

"I've been thinking about names."

Rey turned her head so that she could look at his face. "What are you thinking?"

His eyes flicked up to hers and back down to the data pad. "I don't want her to have someone else's name. I don't want her to be shouldered with a legacy from a person she never knew."

"So, we're not naming her Han," Rey teased.

"I've made peace with my father, but she still is not being named after him."

Rey smiled and pressed a kiss to his stomach. "Do you have any names that you do like?"

"A few," he said, scrolling through the list he had been compiling for months. "I've been looking at meanings, but I want to hear what you think."

"Well go on and read them to me."

Ben nodded. "It might be too on the nose, but Abi which means 'my father's delight,'" he began, his cheeks already blushing.

Rey giggled, rubbing his stomach. "Cute, but I have a feeling there's so many more names."

"There are. There's Nisha and Usha, which mean night and daybreak. Not for this little light, but maybe if we have more."

Rey sat up to look at him. "Have more?"

His eyes were immeasurably soft. "The traditional way? I don't know if the Force will give us any more miracles now that we're married." He reached out and held her hand, stroking the ring on her finger.

Rey smiled at him. "That would be nice. I mean after a while so we get used to Little Light and being a family all together and the Galaxy being at peace. Really at peace." She nodded and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "But I think trying for more children sounds wonderful."

He ran his thumb over her cheekbone and turned his attention back to the list. "There's Sadi, which means princess."

Rey shook her head. "You want to keep her out of the limelight, and it would remind everyone of your mother. Not that I don't love Leia, but..."

Ben nodded. "I see exactly what you mean." He took the name off the list. "When I first felt her Force signature, I searched for names, all meaning light. There's Drisana, Meir, Nuri, Ori, and Ziva."

Rey set a kiss to his stomach and shook her head. "She doesn't feel like any of those."

"Not even Ziva or Ori?"

"We can keep those names for another little light."

He nodded as she rested her head on his stomach again, pressing little kisses to where she felt their daughter kick. "Matti means present, and Shai means the same."

Rey shook her head.

"Adlai, meaning ornament. Dacey meaning adored. Harun meaning mountain. Juni meaning firefly. Dara meaning mercy. And Vana, also mercy."

Rey cocked her head. "Juni you said meant firefly?" She sat up, still rubbing his stomach, circling his belly button which was starting to pop out. "Like those little light bugs we see at night?"

Ben smiled and nodded.

Rey pressed a kiss again to the little kicking child. "Are you Juni?" she whispered. "Our little light Juni?" She reached out through the Force to rub against Ben and their baby. Ben's signature was overflowing with love, but their daughter was much more concerned with moving her limbs and playing with her thumb in her mouth. "Or are you Abi?" Her signature played back, happy with interaction from her mother. "Maybe Dacey?" The baby shared the sensations of her thumb in her mouth. "I don't think we'll call you Harun. Far too close to Han."

"Master Ben! Lady Rey!" C-3PO called from the back door to the villa that lead to the gardens. "There are visitors for you."

"Coming 3PO," Ben called.

Rey was already standing and offering her hand to help Ben stand up. "I wonder who it is. Your mother wasn't planning on coming back so soon." She brushed grass off Ben's back, patting his bottom playfully.

He gave her a scold, but she was already looping her arm through his to go inside. She admired his belly as they made their way through the garden back to the house. If he had been a woman, he would have been blatantly pregnant. He held their child so well, she thought to herself.

"Who is it, 3PO?" Ben asked as they entered and followed the droid through the halls towards the sitting room.

"They introduced themselves as your knights."

Ben froze, making Rey stop with him, and C-3PO stopping to wait for them.

"What are they doing here?"

"They only said that it was urgent."

"They don't know, do they?"

"Nobody except us and my mother and Chewie know."

"How would they react?"

"That depends on why they're here."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Rey steeled themselves as they entered the sitting room filled with the Knights of Ren, all masked and dressed in black.

“Hello Master,” the foremost greeted, standing before the others who were seated. "We thought our invites to your wedding must have been lost, but it appears that there are more congratulations in order."

One who had been leaning against a chair straightened up and visibly moved their head up and down, taking in the appearance of their Master.

The six Knights reached out through the Force, and Ben recognized their untrained presences circling around him and approaching the Force Signature of his daughter. At first, he could feel her curiosity, but the moment she felt the darkness, she retreated back into the protection of Ben's Force Signature. He promptly pulled his own barriers up.

"Don't touch her," Ben warned.

"Wouldn't dare." The front most nodded their chin towards him. "How did that happen?"

Ben disregarded the question, asking his own. "What are you doing here?"

One spun their vibrocleaver over their shoulder into its holster so they could set their hands on their hips. "Congratulations, first, complaints, second, warning, third."

"Congratulations?" Rey repeated.

"Yes, congratulations. We are loyal to Kylo Ren, and your union is certainly good for him." A chuckle came through the vocoder. "And starting a family so soon is more than joyous. This is the happiest I've ever seen this boy."

"Thank you, Vicrul."

Rey looked to Ben.

He raised an eyebrow, then nodded. He gestured to each knight in turn. "Meet Vicrul," the foremost with a scythe, "Trudgen," the one with the vibrocleaver, "Cardo," the one who had been leaning against the chair and sported an arm cannon, "Ushar," the one with charges crossing their chest, "Kuruk," the one with a rifle holstered on their back, "and Ap'lek," the final one with an ax. He leaned in to whisper in Rey's ear. "Don't be afraid of them. They're all mighty warriors, but they will not harm you as long as I am their leader."

"We would not hurt the love of our master," Ushar said.

"You think he loves her?" Ap'lek scoffed, turning to face Ushar.

At first, Rey didn't pick up on the sarcasm, but it was clear with Ushar's next words.

"No, Ap'lek, he only just changed the entire velocity of a Galactic War because of pregnancy hormones."

"You said something about a warning?" Rey encouraged.

"That is tied to the complaints," Cardo said.

"We are not politicians nor generals to be left in charge of an entire military organization," Kuruk sighed. "We are not the First Order's guard dogs. We are warriors and assassins."

"Complaint," Cardo said, pointing to Kuruk.

"General Hux has staged a coup with his loyal officers and is now holding full authority over the remnants of the First Order," Vicrul informed. "He sought to send us on a mission to clear out the leadership of the Resistance."

"And instead, you came to warn me," Ben inferred with a nod.

"We had come to drag you back to take care of it, but in your condition--."

"I'm pregnant, not infirm."

Rey squeezed his hand and flashed a warning glare at him. He was impressively capable, but she couldn't imagine what he would do if anything happened to their Little Light. "We will warn the Resistance leaders. Will you be able to..."

"They will be able to dispose of Hux and the traitorous officers," Ben assured her, eyes returning to his knights. "I will implement the Resistance leaders as the new leadership of the First Order until I return."

"How long will that be?" Trudgen made sure not to let their mask drop towards Ben's stomach.

"No sooner than a year."

Rey's eyes snapped to his. She had known that he wanted to keep their daughter out of the limelight, but she hadn't known that he was going to stay out with her once she was born. He squeezed her hand but looked straight ahead at his knights.

"I will send out a holo from the shoulders up announcing the changes," Ben decided. "My pregnancy is on a need to know basis, and it cannot be common knowledge. Tell no one. I am trusting you to dispose of Hux. Report back the moment it is finished."

Vicrul, Ap'lek, Cardo, and Ushar saluted, while the others nodded.

"We are your knights, Kylo," Vicrul reminded. "We are loyal to you until someone can best you, and no one can best you, except for that woman at your side. Do not forget us, and do not betray us."

Ben nodded. "Understood."

"And as for names, I do favor Ori. That little light of yours lives in your own signature. Protect them well."

Ben scowled. "You scare her."

"I am frightening, but so will she be."

* * *

The moment they left, Ben sat himself on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. Rey followed, curling up against his side and resting her hand over his stomach. She urged their Little Light out of the cocoon she had made for herself in Ben's Force Signature.

"You're still Master of the Knights of Ren," she murmured.

"They are a powerful tool, and formidable enemies." He let his head fall back and closed his eyes so he could focus on the feeling of Rey's hand and her Force move around him. "And they're all women, believe it or not."

"They are?"

He nodded, eyes still closed. "Yes, they are. It was a surprise to me, too, when I found out." He groaned. "C-3PO? Can you call my mother? It's urgent."

The protocol droid puttered around to get the communicator and returned to initiate the call.

The communicator connected to Leia sitting in her office, and she smiled at them. Ben leaned forward, taking Rey's hand from his belly and holding it in his hand.

"Hello, Sweetheart," she greeted.

Ben smiled at the term. He didn't remember the last time she had called him that. He remembered his father calling his mother that. He sobered and informed her of Hux's coup, the plan for the Knights to remove him, and of the danger she and the other high ranking officers in the Resistance were in.

"But the moment that they are removed, I want you and your officers to take over positions in the First Order."

Leia nodded solemnly.

"Until I can return, my knights will ensure your safety."

"Your knights? The Knights of Ren?" she asked in horror.

"They are loyal to me. They will not harm you."

Leia gave him a stare that only a mother could.

"They are loyal to him, Leia," Rey insisted.

"I'm sure."

Ben took that opportunity to distract his mother. "I had another scan. Little Light is bigger. I can send it to you. She misses you."

Rey nodded eagerly. "She likes to play in Force Signatures, and she misses that you aren't here to play, too."

Leia's eyes began to tear up. Ben wondered if she had been so emotional for him.

* * *

"She's hiccuping," Ben whispered, reaching out for Rey's hand. She rushed to his side, and he immediately took her hand and pressed her palm to the side of his stomach.

"How do you know those are hiccups?" Rey wondered, feeling the little movements.

"She doesn't like them."

"She doesn't like hiccups?"

"Not at all. It doesn't hurt, but she doesn't like that she can't control them." His eyes wandered up to Rey's eyes. "Like you."

A mischievous smile crossed her face. "Ben, pull up your shirt."

He leaned back against the couch cushions and obediently pulled up the hem of his shirt. He was very round now, the scars from previous battles stretched across skin. His belly button had also popped outward, and Rey giggled at the sight. She ran a comforting hand over him before moving her forehead to rest against him and their daughter. He studied her hair and the profile of her face, lost in how much he loved her. Suddenly, she was pressing her lips into his skin and blowing raspberries. He jumped, but she pressed the Force over him enough so that he stayed in place. He then remembered their daughter as she threw kicks at the scare.

Rey laughed as she pulled away, rubbing his stomach again. "No more hiccups."

"You scared her!"

"I scared you!"

"You-" he began to protest, but he let it go and reached out to cup her cheek. "Yes, you did."

Rey turned into his caress and blew a raspberry into the palm of his hand.

He pulled away and wiped his hand on his pants.

"You still love me."

"More than I knew I could," he smiled.

She stood, stretching her arms above her head and then offering her hand to help him up. "Come on, time for bed."

He smiled, holding her hand as she led them to their bedroom. They went about their evening routine, moving around each other as if in a dance.

When he groaned as he changed into night clothing, Rey peered at him through the doorway to the refresher. She brushed up against his signature, listening in to his complaints over the changes in his body, the soreness of his back, the growing baby making his movements more difficult, and the constant need for touch. He had tried to keep the more emotional parts of his symptoms behind a mask, but his face always showed his emotions so clearly. Rey leaned back to dry off her hands and went back into the bedroom, hopping up onto the bed behind him. Her hands followed his complaints straight to his lower back and hips.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, before she answered with her hands rubbing his muscles. "You don't have to do that," he groaned, but his voice was already showing his gratitude.

She didn't give his protest an answer, instead continuing her attentions. "I know you haven't been sleeping well."

He nodded, though he couldn't say he had ever slept well, not until the first blissful nights he and Rey had been married. They had been nearly inseparable, and the space that had been left empty by Snoke's presence had been filled with Rey's affections. Now, though, he found that he could no longer rest on his stomach, his preferred position, and any time he rested, his daughter would awake and reach out for his attention before practicing her little punches and kicks.

"Maybe I could knock you out with the Force?" Rey teased, "though I wouldn't bridal carry you to bed. I'd have to throw you and baby over my shoulders."

Ben laughed, and Rey felt a surge of pride that she caused it.

Their little light felt the laughter, and she reached out for them, jumping between their signatures.

"She loves you already," Rey sighed.

Those simple words struck his emotions, and he began to cry. It settled on him all at once. There were people he cared for deeply who cared in return. At the sudden tumult, their little light threaded herself tight in his signature.

"Ben?" Rey whispered, setting her hands on his shoulders and her chin on her hand.

"She does love me. And you love me." He spoke with a sense of awe amidst his tears. Even more astonishing, he actually believed that they did. He believed the love Rey shared across their bond. He believed the love he felt from the life he cradled. He believed he was loved.

"I love you," Rey confirmed, pressing a soft kiss to his ear.

'Love.' The singular word bounced through the Force in a repeated echo, again and again and again.

Ben didn't recognize it at first, but the moment he did, he turned and tugged Rey down so she was sitting beside him, her back facing the edge of the bed, and he brought her hands to his stomach. "She said that."

Rey's eyes widened. "Can she hear us?"

He beamed. "Yes she can."

'Love love love love love,' their baby continued repeating, snuggling deep against Ben's signature.

Rey set her forehead against Ben's stomach and repeated, "I love you," this time, to their daughter.

'Love love love love love.' She reached out for Rey's signature, unwilling to move from her father's signature. Rey snuggled her Force up against their daughter's, and the little light immediately began to pull Rey tighter into the embrace she'd made with Ben's signature.

"That's her first word," Ben said hoarsely, still crying.

Rey looked up at him, finding her own eyes teary. "What do we do with it?"

He laughed. "I think my mother has a holo of my first word, but our recorders don't pick up the Force."

"We should tell your mother."

He nodded. "In the morning."

* * *

The message that Armitage Hux had been dealt with came in the middle of the night, and by the time that they awoke, several more messages flashed on their data pads.

"What's going on?" Rey asked, leaning over Ben's shoulder to read the messages.

"Hux has been disposed of. My knights are splitting up between the First Order, my mother, and us. Trudgen and Kuruk have already reached my mother and are escorting her to the First Order flagship. Vicrul and Cardo are coming to guard us."

"Guard us?"

"I did not ask them to do this. They're insisting."

"Guard us from what? We're safe here."

"We should be."

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
